


just one bite

by softbeekeeper



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, minhyuk is a big mess and he just wants everything to be perfect for kihyun, unfortunately kihyun is a tricky little bub and just wants to make minhyuk squirm a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbeekeeper/pseuds/softbeekeeper
Summary: Minhyuk's proposal might've gone a lot smoother if a ring wasn't involved.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	just one bite

Minhyuk fidgets in his seat. He’s liable to explode any moment now.

“So, I went ahead and ordered dessert for the two of us even though we don’t usually… do that? I mean you do like sweets- sometimes. I thought you might want to try something sweet tonight but I guess that might not have been a great idea since last week you said you were trying to stop eating so much sugar, but I can stop them from bringing the order if-“

“Babe,” Kihyun laughs, resting his hand over Minhyuk’s worrying fingers that have permanently folded a wrinkle into the tablecloth.

“You don't have to write me a whole novel on why you ordered dessert." It's true, Minhyuk can spin up a good yarn of a story. "It’s nice to change things up in a while. That’s why I’m dating you after all,” Minhyuk locks eyes with his boyfriend and a small wave of comfort settles over him, but the ring he slipped the waiter before dinner is still biting at the back of his mind. “You always keep me guessing.”

Well hopefully he doesn’t fail now. He can’t.

Kihyun hasn't ever been keen with spontaneity, usually having a reliable and casually calculated plan to approach everything. Minhyuk is just kind of a mess. All the time.

He didn’t even make a proper plan for this proposal, it just kind of…happened. He’d tried before, lots of times actually. In all honesty, he’d bought the ring only a year after Kihyun agreed to tolerate a date with him. It’s been five years now, and Minhyuk is sure- more sure of them than anything he’s ever known before- but what bothers him is that he just can’t do the thing he wants to do the most: propose and show Kihyun just how sure he is. He was sure when Kihyun grilled him on Disney trivia on their first date, he was sure when they took their first road trip together, and he was sure when he almost burned down his kitchen attempting to cook dinner for their second anniversary and when Kihyun just smiled, kissed him and spent the night cleaning with him.

He was sure an unplanned proposal would’ve been perfect two weeks ago when they had a Netflix binge of Kihyun’s favorite show and he watched Kihyun pretend he wasn’t crying when the lead actress was proposed to, and he was sure of the same thing every night this week, but he just…couldn’t.

Tonight was the only night of the week that wasn't perfect, the one night he _actually_ decided to plan ahead and have a proposal prepared. His nerves had him tripping in front of Kihyun on the way into the restaurant, spilling his drink on the tablecloth which had to be replaced twice, and now losing the ability to form coherent sentences.

Maybe this wasn’t the right night. For the first time in five years, he wasn’t so sure.

“Minhyuk?”

Kihyun is waving at him with his eyes scrunched up and dimples in his cheeks in that wonderful Kihyun smile. “I thought you ordered desserts for both of us.”

Minhyuk snaps out of his daze and refocuses on the one dessert in front of Kihyun.

“I lied,” He says, smiling suddenly and hoping it covers up his lack of confidence. “I wanted to treat you today.”

Kihyun picks up his fork and eyes the glossy fruit tart. The gloss of syrup on the fruits is catching the light at every angle and Minhyuk keeps thinking each sparkle that catches his eye is the ring.

“Any particular reason?” A quizzical brow is raised.

“For a perfect week.” Minhyuk lets go of the tablecloth and casually sits up straighter to see if a higher vantage point will help him see the ring in the dessert. It doesn’t.

“I thought every week was perfect with me,” Kihyun teases, smiling and picking up his fork.

_It’s so small_ , Minhyuk thinks to himself about the size of the dessert. Any bite now and he’ll have found the ring. He mentally prepares himself for whatever reaction Kihyun may have. He hopes refusal won’t be one of them.

_Scratch that, it’s really fucking small_ , now Minhyuk is full on having a staring contest with the dessert, suddenly mesmerized at how something so small could be so expensive. He doesn’t want to look Kihyun in the eye so he keeps staring, waiting for a vocal cue, a gasp, or his name said with discomfort (that will probably mean rejection), listening so hard he’s not even really focused on the tart.

The cue comes. The clink of Kihyun’s fork setting down makes him raise his head and see the plate. Empty. Fucking spotless. And Kihyun’s just sitting there, looking normal, like the ring didn’t just fucking _disappear_.

“Did-did you finish?” Minhyuk stutters.

“Mhm,” Kihyun smiles. “It was really good. Thank you, Min.”

Haha, _what the fuck?_

“Uh, was there anything like, in it?”

“Like...fruit?”

“Did your teeth like hit anything? Like something hard?”

“Uh... I mean there was something that felt a little metallic in there, but I thought it was my fork.” Kihyun stares back at Minhyuk. “Why…are you asking this?”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT KIHYUN!”

Minhyuk screeches, unaware of the guests in the restaurant who have fallen silent and are turning their heads. He's reeling. He couldn't have... he fucking _swallowed the ring_. He’s galloping to Kihyun’s side of the table, clamping Kihyun’s face in his hands and pushing his face so close he goes cross-eyed.

“Kihyun, please don’t panic but we need to get to the fucking hospital, like, right now,” He’s sweating like crazy and shaking so hard Kihyun's head is starting to shake in his hands. “I had something put in your dessert so that you would find it when you were eating it, but I didn’t think you would actually fucking _EAT IT_ , and we need to leave right now, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done something so stupid but-"

“Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk stops talking and looks at Kihyun- normally, not cross-eyed. “What?”

“Did you mean this?”

A shiny, diamond ring pushes out from between Kihyun’s lips and he smiles as he pulls it out.

“Oh-Oh my god,” Minhyuk shoots up from Kihyun’s side and lets go of his boyfriend’s face to point accusingly at the sparkling little bastard that almost gave him a heart attack. “I thought- I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING SWALLOWED IT!”

“Shhh, other people are trying to eat.”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! You scared me half to death and you want me to be QUIET?" His arms are uncontrollable, flailing and making large, exasperated movements. "I thought the one time I actually decided to propose to you was going to end up with you _dying!_ ”

“Well,” says Kihyun, barely able to keep his smile contained, “it is 'until death do us part’, you know.”

Minhyuk’s heart is racing and he puts a hand on the back of Kihyun’s chair to keep steady. Crisis narrowly avoided.

“So,” he breathes, trying to collect what's left of his sanity. “Does this mean…?”

And Kihyun stands up, smiling, and gives him a kiss that’s sweet and tastes a little bit like the most wonderful word Minhyuk could ever hope for.

_Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who made it to the end (especially minhyuk and kihyun) !! any kudos/comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
